


Shibuya

by CloeLockless



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Phase 2, Rain, Reapers' Game (TWEWY), Reunions, Touching, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeLockless/pseuds/CloeLockless
Summary: "Rain pattered on their shoulders, lightly, soothing a burn from deep within Sora’s heart. They were both there, just a few steps away, across the empty streets. Ghosts kept walking past, and they didn’t stop to look at Riku or Kairi, just like they’d been ignoring Sora’s trials for these never-ending loops of seven days."
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	Shibuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasceri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasceri/gifts).



> Thank you so much, Tasceri, for being such an awesome beta to all my KH stuff. It's your fault I wrote this one anyway :)

Rain pattered on their shoulders, lightly, soothing a burn from deep within Sora’s heart. They were both there, just a few steps away, across the empty streets. Ghosts kept walking past, and they didn’t stop to look at Riku or Kairi, just like they’d been ignoring Sora’s trials for these never-ending loops of seven days. The more Sora looked, the more he knew—desperately wanted his friends to be real—and they seemed to be. No illusion could mirror his need to beam and cry so perfectly. He stood rooted to the pavement, though, unsure his heart could handle the break—of losing them again.

Kairi mouthed, “Sora,” and stepped forward. That’s when Sora felt himself close the distance, until she was in his arms, quite real, hair and clothes damp with rain, the cold, wet feel enhancing the warmth of her body, like the smell coming off the pier back home when a storm hit after long hot days. She tightened her embrace.

“You found me,” Sora said.  
“We did,” she whispered back. “I knew I would.”  
“Thank you, Kairi.”

She smiled. He pressed his forehead against hers, brushed his nose against hers, feeling the little puffs of air fall from her lips onto his—like living again. He kissed her temple and held her close again. He couldn’t keep count of the pieces that still felt like they were missing.

Riku had stepped aside. He’d turned away, but kept looking their way, not wanting to leave them out of his sight. Sora’s breath caught in his chest again. Kairi leaned back and held out her arm. Riku went to them. Sora closed his eyes and sank against him.

Riku’s arm holding him tight, his heaving breath and erratic heartbeat somehow soothing—solid—his cheek pressed against Sora’s hair, not shying away, never again. Kairi’s petite weight holding him up—Sora felt completely protected; he knew, without a doubt, that they would dive into death for him, again and again and again. And he still felt in pieces.

“We’ve got you, Sora,” Riku said, but he was crying, too.

“I want to go home.”

“We’re home,” Kairi said reassuringly. “We’ll go home together. I promise.”


End file.
